Because of Hipnotis
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Karena sebuah acara hipnotis berhasil membuat Chen menjadi kekasih Xiumin. Dan membantu teman-temannya menadapatkan sang pujaan hati. It's ChenMin fanfiction


**Title: Because of Hipnotis**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Xiumin, Chen and other**

**Genre: romance drama humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: its yaoi fanfiction. Dan author numpang eksis di fict ini, berikut kegilaan dan kegajean.**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh / cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita murni ide saya**

**Summary: karena sebuah acara hipnotis berhasil membuat Chen menjadi kekasih Xiumin. Dan membantu teman-temannya menadapatkan sang pujaan hati. It's ChenMin fanfiction**

.

.

Xiumin berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tak ada yang spesial hari ini. Dia bangun pagi, sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya, naik bus dengan selamat, dan sampai sekolah dengan sisa waktu yang lama.

_Namja_ yang sering dipanggil bakpao atau bahkan hamster ini berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan langsung disambut dengan senyum cerah dari _namja_ manis lainnya yang juga menyandang sebagai sahabatnya itu

Xiumin menanggapi senyuman itu dengan balas tersenyum dan duduk di belakang _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu menghadap kearah Xiumin "MingMing _hyung_~" panggil nya dengan nada manja sekaligus ceria.

Xiumin mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ manis itu dari buku. Ia tersenyum "Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada lembut "Sebentar lagi akan libur bukan?" tanya Luhan balik. Xiumin berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Luhan tersenyum kembali, menampilkan wajah manis dan cantik yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki _namja_ "Yang lainnya berencana akan berlibur ke suatu tempat. Jadi apa kau akan ikut?" Luhan bertanya dan Xiumin kembali berfikir.

"Tergantung" jawab Xiumin dan Luhan membuka mulut hendak bertanya namun berhenti karena melihat seorang _namja_ lain berjalan mendekati belakang tubuh Xiumin dengan mengendapendap dan Luhan tahu maksud _namja_ itu.

Perlahan _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Xiumin "Ba!" serunya dengan volume suara yang keras dan Xiumin terlonjak lalu dengan cepat membalikan badannya. Ekspresinya menjadi datar saat melihat _namja_ yang menjahilinya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau membuatnya ngambek" kata Luhan menggoda Xiumin dan membuahkan sebuah tatapan membunuh darinya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan duduk di bangku disamping kanan Xiumin "Baekk-iah bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menjahili seseorang?" tanya Xiumin dengan muka jengkel.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Maaf MingMing _hyung _tangangku sangat gatal untuk mengerjai seseorang" jawab Baekhyun dengan entengnya. Xiumin cemberut dan Luhan mencoleknya "Jangan begitu manis, kau bisa membuat Chen diabetes" goda Luhan dan Xiumin melotot.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali terkekeh. Mata Xiumin tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang menatapnya dan sedetik kemudian orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum Xiumin melengkung seperti senyum iblis "Dan Luhan, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum? Kau bisa membuat Sehun mati muda karena serangan jantung" balas Xiumin dan kini membuat mata Luhan yang melotot.

Luhan semakin malu karena secara tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang memandangnya _intens_. Dan tawa Baekhyun meledak sampai matanya yang sipit menutup "Baekhyun-ah berhenti tertawa seperti itu jika kau tak ingin dianggap menakutkan oleh Chanyeol" dan tawa Baekhyun berhenti seketika.

Dan kini Xiuminlah yang tertawa "Hahaha.. belajarlah anak-anak, kalian tak akan pernah menang melawanku" ujar Xiumin sedang Baekhyun juga Luhan cemberut.

"_Hyung_~" dan secara tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ yang setengah tampan setengah imut datang sambil memukul meja Xiumin dengan heboh dan itu berhasil membuat Xiumin, Luhan, dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Berhentilah maknae!" seru Xiumin, Luhan, dan Baekhyun kompak dan berhasil membuat _namja_ itu berhenti menggebrak meja "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ lain seputih susu dan Luhan menoleh "Bukan kau Sehunie" ujar Luhan dengan senyum pada Sehun sang kekasih.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali bersama teman-temannya yang lain. LuBaekMin kembali menatap Tao garang "Kalian kenapa sih _hyung_? Kok marahmarah?" tanya Tao sambil menatap ketiga _hyung_nya heran.

"Kau yang kenapa! Datang-datang lagsung buat gaduh!" kata Xiumin sambil ingin menjitak Tao, namun anak itu dengan segera menghindar kebelakang dan duduk disamping kiri bangku Xiumin. Tao tersenyum "Maaf _hyung _aku terlalu semangat" ujar Tao lalu menggeledah tasnya "Ada yang sudah mengerjakan pr?" lanjut Tao.

LuBaekMin memutar bola mata malas "Aku yang fisika" kata Luhan sambil membuka tasnya "Aku yang matematika" ucap Xiumin mengambill sebuah buku tulis dari tasnya "Dan aku yang sejarah" ujar Baekhyun juga menggledah dan mengambil buku dari tasnya.

Mereka bertiga serempak menyodorkan buku tulis tersebut pada Tao dengan tiga mata pelajaran berbeda. Tao menerima ketiga buku itu dengan senang "Terima kasih _hyung_, _saranghae~_" kata Tao dan secara tiba-tiba Xiumin, Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa merinding. Mereka tahu siapa yang membuat suasana seperti ini yang tak lain adalah sang kapten basket. Kris Wu.

Xiumin menepuk pundak Tao pelan "Lain kali, kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan ya nak?" kata Xiumin dengan nada lembut yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Sedang Tao yang melihat itu hanya mengedikan bahu dan kembali menyalin tugas dari buku milk LuBaekMin. Dan sekarang tiga _namja_ manis itu bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena aura mistis nan mencekam tadi sudah sirna.

"Oh ya, MingMing _hyung _kau jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Luhan lagi. Xiumin kembali berfikir "Tergantung" jawab Xiumin lagi. Luhan menatap datar, karena percakapan mereka ini sudah terjadi tadi pagi dan sekarang diulang kembali.

"Tergantung bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Luhan dan Xiumin menatapnya "Ya tergantung kita berlibuur kemana" jawab Xiumin sambil mengangkat bahunya. Luhan mengangguk-angguk "Aaaa~ lagi pula kami juga belum menentukan tempatnya sih" kata Luhan sambil menunduk dan menaruh jarinya dibibir.

Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali membaca bukunya setelah tadi tertunda oleh Luhan, lalu Baekhyun, lalu Tao, dan beberapa anak lain.

**~Because of Hipnotis~**

Xiumin dan kelima temannya yang memiliki wajah luar biasa. Karena seharusnya wajah mereka dimiliki oleh _yeoja_ dan bukan _namja_ ini sedang berada di kantin. Seperti biasa mereka akan memakan makanan sambil bersenda gurau ditemani oleh tatapan lapar dari enam teman sekelas mereka.

"Luhan _hyung, _jadi kita mau berlibur kemana?" tanya _namja_ bermata bulat pada Luhan "Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya Kyungsoo-ah" jawab Luhan sambil meminum jusnya "Dan kenapa harus aku yang berfikir sendiri mencari lokasinya? Kalian ikutlah juga mencarinya" ucap Luhan dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkemah seperti dulu?" usul Tao yang lalu mendapat tatapan malas dari kelima _hyung_nya "Apa kau tak ingat? Terakhir kali kita berkemah, kita harus bermalam di hutan melewati hari yang sudah kita tentukan" ujar Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum pada _hyung_nya "Ke pantai?" usul seorang _namja_ dengan lesungdi pipinya. Semua terlihat berfikir sejenak "Baiklah apa salahnya?" ujar Luhan dan yang lain mengangguk setuju "Baiklah sudah di tetapkan. Kita akan pergi ke pantai" seru Baekhyun bersemangat dan mendapat tatapan gemas dari _namja_ jangkung yang sedang duduk disebrang mejanya.

Baekhyun melotot lalu kembali duduk dengan benar sedang Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, dan _namja_ yang memiliki lesung pipi itu terkekeh "_Hyung_, kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao dan kembali mendapat tatapan yang sama dengan tadi.

"Lupakanlah panda" kata Xiumin dan kembali pada makanannya yang lain juga mengikuti jejak Xiumin "Luhan _hyung_~" sekarang ada Sehun yang mendatangin meja Luhan dan langsung memukul-mukul meja seperti Tao tadi pagi.

"Uhuk berhentilah _maknae!_" seru ke enam _namja_ disana dan membuat Sehun berhenti menggebrak meja "Haruskah kalian para maknae melakukan hal itu?" tanya Xiumin yang sebenarnya masih dalam ketersedakannya.

Dan di meja yang tak jauh dari mereka "_Hyungdeul_~" "Taemin berhenti memukul meja!" Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing memandang hal itu aneh "Baiklah tak usah dijawab Sehun" kata Yixing si _namja_ berlesung pipi.

Sehun tersenyum "Aku minta ijin untuk menculik Lulu _hyung _sebentar" kata anak itu sambi menggandeng tangan Luhan "Kau diijinkan" ucap Xiumin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun untuk segera menyeret Luhan pergi.

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan segera menggeret Luhan dari tempat itu "Keajaiban maknae" gumam Kyungsoo. Memang maknae itu sangat ajaib dengan aksi _aegyo _mereka membuat para _hyung _bertekuk lutut, kesamaan mereka yang hampir sama atau bahkan keajaiban otak mereka yang selalu memiliki ide evil semacam Kyuhyun, Changmin, atau bahkan Sehun sendiri.

Empat _namja_ itu menggeleng membayangkan keajaiban para maknae lalu secara kompak mereka melirik Tao "Untung dia tidak seperti itu" lirih Lay dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain. Baekhyun lalu melirik Kyungsoo "Tapi kau dalam bahaya jika bersama si maknae temsek itu" katanya menggoda Kyungsoo membuatnya melotot walau matanya sudah seperti melotot dan yang lain tertawa.

**~Because of Hipnotis~**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, pantai pada hari libur seperti ini akan ramai. Apalagi jika itu liburan musim panas. Dengan suhu yang panas seperti ini, adalah air yang paling nyaman untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dan disinilah enam _namja_ manis ini berada. Dengan memakai pakaian sederhana seperti celana pendek berikut kaos berlengan pendek yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Wajah mereka nampak bahagia. Tentu saja hampir dengan waktu yang lama mereka hanya sibuk berkutat dengan buku dan kini baru mereka bisa melepaskan kepenatan dengan buku-buku yang sepertinya tidak pernah habis.

Sedari mereka datang mereka sudah sangat senang. Mereka berlari kesana kemari dan terutama mereka berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjai mereka. Atau mereka mengolok-olok Luhan yang tadi sempat dikira _yeoja_ oleh anak kecil yang sudah tentu jika berbicara selalu jujur. Atau Xiumin yang sempat di kejar beberapa _namja_ yang mengira dia adalah Sohee dari Wonder Girl.

Walau terus-terusan saling mengolok tapi mereka tak pernah marah satu sama lain. Itu dikarenakan takdir mereka yang bilang kalau mereka akan tetap bersama. Buktinya dari mereka masuk taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang mereka remaja, mereka tetap bersama.

Tapi dari setiap candaan mereka sedari tadi, sebenarnya mereka merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Mereka merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka terus. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak perduli karena mereka berfikir kalau yang menguntit mereka adalah penggemar dari Sohee yang mengira Xiumin adalah _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau sedari tadi kita selalu diikuti?" tanya Yixing dan yang lain mengangguk "Mungkin penggemar Sohee jejadian" ejek Baekhyun sambil melirik Xiumin. Xiumin mendengus "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" serunya tak terima. Baekhyun tertawa lalu berlari menghidari Xiumin.

"Eum, teman-teman" panggil Luhan "Ya?" Yixing menatap Luhan heran "Sebenarnya, kemarin Sehun ku beri tahu kita akan berlibur kemari" kata Luhan dan sekarang seluruh temannya yang menatap dia heran.

"Jadi, kemungkinan terbesar orang yang mengikuti kita adalah, Sehun dan teman-temannya" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Yang lainnya mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan. Dan mereka sekarang cengo melihat sebuah pemandangan yang wow. Karena mereka melihat Sehun berikut teman-temannya berjalan dengan hanya menggunakan celana selutut dan _topless._

Dan secara serempak mereka menoleh kearah Luhan "Luhan _hyung_!" seru mereka protes pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Dan akhirnya liburan enam _namja_ tak terpisahkan ini menjadi liburan dua belas _namja_ sekelas.

_Namja-namja_ manis itu awalnya memasang wajah sedikit tak berserela karena enam _namja_ tambahan tersebut selalu memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah mulai cair karena ternyata enam _namja_ itu sangat asik untuk diajak bermain.

Bahkan biasanya Tao yang akan bermanja dengan _hyung-hyung_nya saja kini muai mendapat tempat bermanja baru. Yaitu sang kapten basket, Kris Wu. Atau Kyungsoo yang dulu selalu takut dengan Kai karena tatapannya ,kini mulai asik dengan _namja_ berkulit tan itu sambil bermain air. Jika Sehun dan Luhan sudah jangan ditanya. Suho dan Lay asik bercengkrama. Sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus tertawa bersama. Tak Baekhyun sangka ternyata _namja_ yang selama ini membuatnya harus menjaga sikap ternyata sama dengan dirinya. Sama gilanya.

Dan kegiatan mereka semua meinggalkan dua onggok manusia yang hanya berdiam diri satu sama lain. Dan berkali-kali Xiumin harus menolak secara halus oleh orang-orang yang terus mengiranya Sohee. Xiumin cemberut setelah orang terakhir yang ditolaknya pergi.

"Ini di pantai, kenapa kau malah cemberut?" goda Chen yang duduk di hamparan pasir "Memang kau suka jika kau pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan banyak orang mendatangimu karena kau mirip dengan artis?" tanya Xiumin sebal.

"Hahaha... tentu saja aku senang karena pasti akan banyak orang yang memujikan?" kata Chen riang. Xiumin mendengus "Tentu saja senang jika kau mirip artis pria dan kau akan dipuji tampan, tapi jika kau mirip artis wanita? Pasti kau akan dipuji cantik" ujar Xiumin dan tak berselang lama ada segerombolan _namja_ mendekati Xiumin.

"Aku bukan Sohee" kata Xiumin dingin dengan wajah datar dan Chen terbahak. Para _namja_ itupun segera meninggalkan Xiumin apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Xiumin "Hahaha itu tadi sangat keren" kata Chen di sela tawanya.

"Hei ada apa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Yah karena penasaran mereka pun ikut mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Iya, baiklah para pemirsa, kali ini kita akan melakukan hal yang unik dan menarik. Yaitu menghipnotis masal para pengunjung pantai" kata seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan sebuah camera dan dibelakangnya banyak _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang numpang narsis.

_Yeoja_ itu berbalik dan sang kameramen dengan setia mengikutinya "Baiklah untuk para _namja_, saya mohon untuk kalian berkumpul di sekitar saya" seru _yeoja_ itu dan sesaat kemudian banyak _namja_ yang berkumpul disekitar mereka.

Xiumin dan kawan-kawan sebenarnya sedikit tidak berniat mendekati _yeoja_ itu. Tapi banyak sekali pengunjung pantai yang mendorong-dorong mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti yang lain, yaitu mengerumuni sang _yeoja_.

"Perkenalkan namaku Eun Won. Dan di sini saya sebagai _magician _akan melakukan sebuah aksi sulap. Yaitu hipnotis masal" kata Eun Won dan menggunakan kacamata hitam miliknya. "Saya mohon pada para peserta untuk duduk di atas pasir" sekitar dua puluh _namja_ termasuk Xiumin dan teman-temannya duduk di pasir.

Eunwon memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya agar mendekati para peserta "Sekarang saya minta anda semua menarik nafas secara teratur sampai saya menghitung sampai tiga" kata Eunwon. Semua peserta mengangguk "Baiklah, satu... tarik nafas, dua... buang nafas, tiga... lakukan secara teratur, empat, lima" dan saat hitungan kelima teman-teman dari Eunwon langsung menepuk kepala para peserta satu-satu.

Dan sekarang para peserta telah tertidur dengan beralaskan pasir pantai. Eunwon duduk disebuah kursi pantai yang telah disediakan oleh para kru. "Para peserta tolong dengarkan sugesti saya. Hanya sugesti saya. Mengerti?" dan para peserta kembali mengangguk mendengar kalimat Eunwon.

"Bagus. Degarkan baik-baik, saat ini anda merasa sangat lelah dan anda sedang ada di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, lalu disamping anda ada sebuah guling dan anda memeluknya dengan erat dan saat anda melihatnya lagi ternyata itu adalah kekasih anda atau orang yang anda sukai" sugesti Eunwon dan para peserta pun memeluk benda yang ada disamping mereka yang tak lain adalah peserta lain.

Ada Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dan sebaliknya. Kris yang memeluk Tao lalu Tao membalasnya. Tentu saja. HunHan yang sangat dekat. Suho juga Lay yang saling memeluk namun dengan lembut. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga saling memeluk namun terlihat Kai yang terlalu bersemangat. Dan tentu saja Chen dan Xiumin menuruti sugesti tersebut dengan memeluk satu sama lain. Para _yeoja_ yang melihat ini histeris sendiri.

"Lumayan tontonan yaoi gratis" gumam Eunwon sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lalu melihat kesempatan ini anda memeluk dia semakin erat" seru Eunwon semangat. Dan tentu saja seluruh peserta di sana mengikutinya "Eeh, nggak jadi. Sekarang longgarin pelukan kalian. Itu yang kecil itu kasian" kata Eunwon kemudian saat melihat Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang dipeluk 'pasangan' masing-masing dengan erat.

"Ok. Sekarang saya minta kalian berdiri tapi masih tetap memeluk pasangan kalian masing-masing. Lalu anda mendengar sebuah alunan musik yang indah, dan anda menari dengan pasangan anda masing-masing" sugesti Eunwon dan para peserta pun berdiri dengan memeluk pasangan masing-masing dan mulai menari-nari. Hal ini menimbulkan gelak tawa dari para penonton yang mengelilingi mereka, dan beberapa mengeluarkan _gadget_ masing-masing, merekam peristiwa yang menarik ini.

"Anda semua menari dengan sangat romantis sekali" tambah Eunwon dan langsung dituruti oleh peserta. Mereka mulai mengerat pelukan masing-masing lalu bergerak bersama-sama dengan romantis "Yang item itu pervert banget sih" gumam Eunwon melihat Kai yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang berhenti tapi masih tetap dengan posisi kalian memeluk pasangan" kata Eunwon. Para peserta berhenti lalu memandang pasangan masing-masing dengan mata tertutup "Sekarang dengarkan sugesti saya. Saat kali mendengar tepukan tangan yang meriah, kalian buka mata kalian dengan perlahan" para peserta mengangguk dan setelah itu terdengar tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Para peserta membuka mata mereka secara perlahan. Dan terkejut mendapati diri mereka sendiri sedang memeluk erat _namja_ lain. Beberapa dari mereka bertahan pada posisi untuk beberapa saat dengan wajah merona. Ada juga yang langsung mendorong pasangan masing-masing sampai terjungkal kebelakang karena saking terkejutnya.

Eunwon mendekati dua _namja_ yang terjungkal kebelakang dan diikuti oleh kameramen "Tadi kenapa didorong?" tanya Eunwon pada salah seorang _namja_ "Iya tadi ngapain kamu meluk-meluk heh?!" seru _namja_ yang ditanyai Eunwon sambil menunjuk pasangannya yang tadi ia peluk "Heh! Kamu yang meluk-meluk duluan!" balas yang ditunjuk "Jadi kalian nggak suka gitu kalo peluk-pelukan?" tanya Eunwon "Iya dong" jawab mereka berdua kompak.

Eunwon tersenyum "Tapi tadi kalian lho yang paling mesra peluk-pelukannya" kata Eunwon dan sukses membuat dua _namja_ itu merona malu. Eunwon lalu berdiri dan menghadap kebelakang ke arah kamera"Baiklah dan sekarang kita akan melakukan acara hipnotis yang sebenarnya. Sekarang saya butuh satu relawan" seru Eunwon dengan suara lantang. Beberapa pengungjung menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kamu saja!" Eunwon menunjuk Chen. Chen awalnya ragu namun akhirnya dia mau mendekat. Chen duduk disebuah kursi santai dan Eunwon ada di sampingnya duduk dikursi lain. Eunwon mengisyaratkan agar temannya berdiri dibelakang Chen.

"Sekarang tarik nafas kamu , lalu buang perlahan, tarik lagi, lalu buang dan..." teman Eunwon pun menepuk kepala Chen pelan dan Chen tertidur "Kamu tertidur" lanjut Eunwon. "Siapa nama kamu?" buka Eunwon "Kim Jongdae" jawab Chen.

"Baiklah Jongdae _oppa_, kamu ke sini mau apa?" tanya Eunwon lagi "Liburan lah masak iya mau sekolah" ujar Chen. Eunwon manggut-manggut "Iya juga sih" gumamnya "Ok, kesini sama siapa aja?" tanyanya lagi "Temen-temen sama..." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya "Sama?" lanjut Eunwon penasaran "Gebetan" sambung Chen dan lainnya langsung bergumam "Aaaaa~".

"Yang gebetan nanti saja. Temen-temennya siapa aja nih. Yang disebutin namanya nanti berdiri di deket-deket sini" kata Eunwon lalu Xiumin dan yang lainnya mendekat "Kris _hyung_, Suho _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, Kai, Sehun, Lay _hyung_, Tao, Baekhyun _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_, Kyungsoo _hyung_, sama... Xiumin _hyung_" ujar Chen. Dan yang dipanggil nama-namanya pun mendekat.

"Oh,seakarang saya mau nanya. Menurut kamu, kayak gimana... eum, Chanyeol _oppa_?" tanya Eunwon kemudian.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Ah dia tuh orangnya gila" jawab Chen "Kok gitu?" "Iya dia tuh mau ngapain aja tetep bakal senyum kayak orang gila gituh tau paling besok kalo ditolak sama orang yang dia suka pasti tetep bakal senyum. Dah gitu suka jorok, ngupil dimana-mana nggak tahu tempat ngapain juga bakal seenak jidatnya mana jidatnya lebar lagi" jelas Chen dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol ingin menghantam Chen namun keburu ditahan.

"Hohoo... terus siapa orang yang disukai sama Chanyeol _oppa_?" "Itu, tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa nanti Chanyeol _hyung_ marah terus nanti aku kena hantam, mana juga badannya kayak gitu. Itu yang disukai Chanyeol _hyung_ itu Baekhyun _hyung_" Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Chen.

"Oh~ yang mana yang namanya Chanyeol _oppa_ sama Baekhyun _oppa_?" orang-orang yang mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunjuk keduanya. "Oh ini toh, terus kalo Baekhyun _oppa_ kayak gimana?" "Baekhyun _hyung_ sih hampir sama kayak Chanyeol _hyung_ sama gilanya. Cuma kalo Baekhyun _hyung_ itu lebih normal" jelas Chen "Normal gimana?" "Iya normal, kalo Chanyeol _hyung_ ngapain aja pasti senyum kalo Baekhyun _hyung_ nggak kapan aja Cuma dia hampir kayak Kyuhyun sunbae, jahilnya minta ampun tapi dia nggak pernah ngejailin orang yang dia suka" kata Chen "Emang siapa yang disukai Baekhyun _oppa_?" "Itu tuh Chanyeol _hyung_" jawab Chen. Memang selama ini Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menjaili Chanyeol. Dan Chen tahu kenapa.

"Loh kok kamu bisa tahu kalo mereka saling suka?" "Aku mah tahu semua yang disuka sama temen-temen" ujar Chen "Wow, eh mau ngapain?!" seru Eunwon saat melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan sebuah karet gelang pada Chen "Aduh" dan walau dalam keadaan dihipnotis pun Baekhyun tetap menjaili Chen. "Jebret" gumam Eunwon "Ok sekarang saya mau tanya. Kalo Kris _oppa_ kayak gimana?" tanya Eunwon "Kris _hyung_. Dia orangnya galak kayak orang tua" jawab Chen "Udah tinggi setiang kek gitu wajahnya dingin terus radak bule tapi kenyataanya dia punya boneka alpaca di rumah" lanjut Chen dan Kris serasa ingin membantu Chanyeol menghantam Chen.

"Udah gitu sok malu-malu lagi kalo dah deket sama Tao" kata Chen kemudian "Kris _oppa_ sama Tao _oppa_ yang mana?" dan yang dipanggil namanya pun sedikit mengangkat tangannya "Malu-malu kenapa?" tanya Eunwon lagi "Iya dia kan suka sama Tao. Di luar kayaknya Kris _hyung_ itu dingin terus nggak punya perasaan tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik, _care_ gitu sama temen-temennya. Kalo ada yang lagi kesusahan biasanya dia juga bakal ikut bantuin" jelas Chen. Yang mendengar penjelasan Chen pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris.

"Hem, terus kalo Tao _oppa_?" "Tao? Dia tuh juga nggak jauh beda dari Kris luarnya aja kelihatan angker dah gitu sangar garang tapi dalemnya beuh, mengejutkan. Dia tuh polos, kalo ngomong kayak anak kecil, cuma kurang ajarnya kalo pagi pas sekolah dia dateng langsung nagih pr. Di rumah punya banyak boneka panda sampe tuh muka kayak panda. Bisa wushu cuma kalo disuruh praktekin gagal, dan dia nggak mau berantem sama orang walau dia bisa wushu" lanjut Chen dan Tao hanya diam saja tak mengerti apa pun "Dia ada suka nggak sama orang?" "Hu'um dia suka sama Kris _hyung_" jawab Chen dan sekarang Tao merona.

"Oh ya? Ok sekarang kalo eum, Sehun _oppa_?" "Sehun maknae mesum tukang rape Luhan _hyung_" jawab Chen cepat dan lancar. Sehun bersungut, Luhan merona dan yang lain tertawa. "Mana yang namanya Sehun _oppa_ dan Luhan _oppa_?" Sehun dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya sedikit "Emang mereka pacaran?" "Hu'um. Luhan _hyung_ kasian punya pacar mesum" dan mendengar kalimat dari Chen, Sehun hampir menghantamnya dan keburu ditahan oleh Chanyeol juga Kris.

"Menurut kamu mereka kayak gimana?" "Kayak anak kembar. Tuh liat mukanya hampir sama. Tiap hari pergi minum bubble tea. Bikin iri yang lain" kata Chen lagi "Kok bikin iri?" "Iya bikin iri lah orang dari kami berdua belas yang udah jadi pacar kan mereka" kalimat Chen barusan pun menimbulkan suara riuh. "Terus?" "Si Sehun, ama Tao kan maknae. Mentang-mentang paling muda semua yang dipinginin pasti diturutin sama Suho _hyung_, terus kalo nggak mau diturutin bakal ngeluarin jurus _aegyo_, kalo masih nggak diturutin pasti nanti ngambek terus ujung-ujungnya tetep diturutin. Terus Luhan _hyung_, eng.. dia cantik, kayak cewek gitu, dulu dia pernah nge_ dance_ kayak _girlband_" semua yang ada di sana pun melirik Luhan yang kini tengah ingin menjitak kepala Chen. "Oh ya? Sama siapa aja?" "Sama Chanyeol _hyung_, sama... aku" dan setelah berucap demikian suara gelak tawa muncul.

"Hahaha... Sekarang kalo Suho _oppa_, orangnya kayak gimana?" "Dia baik. Baik banget malah sampe sering dikibulin sama yang lain. Dia semapai, semeter nggak sampai. Mukanya mirip kayak Siwon sunbae. Suka sama Yixing _hyung_" ucap Chen sementara Suho malu dan Yixing sedikit merona "Suho _oppa_ sama Yixing _oppa_ yang mana?" Suho dan Yixing mengangkat tangannya "Terus apa lagi" "Suho _hyung_ pernah nge _dance_ Sistar Nahonjang. Muka Siwon Jiwa Hyorin" kata Chen "Kalo Yixing _oppa_?" "Yixing _hyung_ baik kayak Suho _hyung_. Dia pinter nge dance kayak Kai. Pinter masak juga Kayak Kyungsoo _hyung_. Sayangnya dia kena _hemofilia_, jadi kita jaga dia baik-baik. Terus kalo tengkuk dia ditiup di nggak suka. Dia sebenernya cinta sama Suho _hyung_" jelas Chen. Yixing dan Suho merona bersamaan.

"Hem, itu tadi Kai _oppa_ sama Kyungsoo _oppa_?" "Oh Kai, dia nggak jauh beda dari Sehun. Maknae mesum tukang rape, tapi dia belum punya pacar cuma suka ngerapein Kyungsoo _hyung_. Dia juga pinter nge _dance_. Kulitnya item jadi sering dijadiin bahan ejekan" Kai sekarang berasa pengen banget mukul Chen. "Jadi Kai _oppa_ itu suka nggak sama Kyungsoo _oppa_?" "Nggak. Kai itu cinta sama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga cinta sama Kai. Tapi dua-duanya pake malu-malu segala padahal udah geregetan kita yang sering barengan ma dua orang itu." Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri bersebelahan salah tingkah "Kai _oppa_, Kyungsoo _oppa_?" mengerti maksud Eunwon Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan "Kalo Kyungsoo _oppa_?" "Dia pinter masak. Matanya belo, terus sikapnya dewasa, kayak ibu-ibu sih sebenernya. Kalo yang lain kan radak-radak gila, dia sendiri yang bakal normal sama anteng. Itu di luar tapi kalo di dalem dia bener-bener kayak ibu-ibu. Ngomel melulu" mata Kyungsoo tambah lebar saat mendengar pernyataan Chen.

"Dari tadi temen _oppa_ mulu, sekarang _oppa_. _Oppa_ ada suka nggak sama temen _oppa_?" "Iya, ada" "Siapa?" "Xiumin _hyung_" "Ah~ itu yang namanya Xiumin _oppa_" kata Eunwon sambil menunjuk Xiumin "Xiumin _oppa_ seperti apa?" "Pipinya chubby, imut, mukanya kayak Sohee Wonder Girls, cuma radak galak dikit" orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tersenyum, dan beberapa ada yang melirik Xiumin sambil mencoleknya. "Eh eh tuh Xiumin _oppa_ dicolek-colek orang" adu Eunwon "Mana?! Mana? Biar gue kasih bogem tuh orang" balas Chen sambil berdiri dari duduknya "Nggak, nggak jadi orangnya udah pergi" dan Chen kembali duduk.

"_Oppa_ sejak kapan suka sama Xiumin _oppa_?" "Sejak masuk sekolah pertama kali, falling ini love at first sight, gitu" "O-oh ok coba sekarang seandainya jika ada Xiumin _oppa_ di depan _oppa_, apa yang akan Jongdae _oppa_ katakan" Chen menegapkan badannya "Xiumin _hyung_, aku sayang sama kamu, eh nggak, aku cinta sama kamu. _Hyung_ mau nggak jadi kekasihku?" kata Chen.

Eunwon tersenyum lalu berdiri "Coba _oppa_ bayangkan sekarang hanya ada Jongdae _oppa_ dan Xiumin _oppa_, lalu _oppa_ saat ini ingin menyatakan perasaannya" ucap Eunwon sambil mendekat ke arah Xiumin dan menariknya berdiri di depan Chen. Lalu beberapa teman-teman Eunwon membantu Chen untuk berdiri disamping Xiumin. "Sekarang Jongdae _oppa_ berlutut dihadapan Xiumin _oppa_ dan genggam tangannya. Lalu ungkapin perasaan _oppa_" Chen pun berlutut dihadapan Xiumin dibantu oleh teman-teman Eunwon dan meraih tangan Xiumin.

"Xiumin _hyung_, aku cinta sama Xiumin _hyung_" lalu Chen berdiri tanpa melepaskan tangan Xiumin "Aku nggak perduli kalo _hyung_ nggak nerima ini tapi, seenggaknya aku udah nyatain persaanku _hyung_. _Hyung_, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" tanya Chen dengan mata tertutup dan dalam keadaan terhipnotis "Lalu Xiumin _oppa_ pun menjawab..?" Eunwon menatap Xiumin "Ya a-aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Xiumin lalu terdengarlah suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton disekitar mereka.

Chen tersenyum dengan mata tertutup lalu memeluk Xiumin erat dan hampir mencium bibir Xiumin sebelum teman-teman Eunwon menariknya dan kembali mendudukan Chen ditempatnya "Main cium aja _oppa_ ini. Sebelum _oppa_ saya sadarkan mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin _oppa_ sampaikan pada teman-teman _oppa_" ujar Eunwon.

Chen mengangguk "Temen-temen walau aku tahu kalian semua tuh gila, tapi aku sayang sama kalian. Dari semua sekolah yang sudah aku masukin cuma di kelas kita aja aku bisa seneng sama bahagia. Pokoknya aku sayang sama kalian" kata Chen dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. "Baiklah _oppa_ sekarang saya minta _oppa_ bangun dalam hitungan kelima. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima" Chen membuka matanya secara perlahan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan teman-temannya yang menatap dia haru "Yang itu siapa?" tanya Eunwon menunjuk Xiumin "Xiumin _hyung_" jawab Chen "Siapanya _oppa_?" tanya Eunwon lagi "Temen" lirih Chen dengan muka sakit hati "Eits, sekarang bukan temen lagi dong" kata Eunwon "Sekarang dia adalah kekasih _oppa_" ujar Eunwon kemudian dan Chen menatap Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk.

Chen tersenyum cerah lalu dengan semangat berdiri dan menerjang Xiumin. " Baiklah pemirsa... apa?" Eunwon yang akan menutup acara pun berhenti saat sang kameramen menunjuk arah belakangnya. Eunwon berbalik dan menemukan Kai yang berdiri dekat sekali dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu menunduk "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai kemudian. Kyungsoo mendongak "Eung, Kai" "_Hyung_ perlukah aku dihipnotis agar meyakinkanmu bahwa yang dikatakan Chen _hyung_ benar?" potong Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya malas "Dengarkan aku dulu Kai" kata Kyungsoo lalu kembali menunduk "Ya, aku m-mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera adegan Chen memeluk Xiumin dan akan menciumnya terulang lagi pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kris menghadap Tao "Tao?" tanya Kris dan Tao hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu mereka berpelukan "Nggak romantis nggak seru" komentar Eunwon saat melihat KrisTao. Suho dan Lay hanya diam saja namun tangan mereka bertatuan. Dan ChanBaek masih malu-malu tapi sudah berani tatap-tatapan. HunHan? Sudah jangan ditanya.

"Oh iya kita lupa rencana kita ngehantam Chen" kata Kris dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol. Yang lain yang tahu maksudnya pun mulai mengelilingi Chen.

"Baiklah pemirsa, saya sudahi dulu acara ini. Saya Eunwon dalam acara SSE 'Suka-suka Eunwon' sampai jumpa" kata Eunwon menutup acara dengan latar belakang Chen yang sedang dihajar oleh teman-temannya kecuali Xiumin yang hanya mampu menatapnya kasihan.

.

Fin.

.

Ok, ok, saya tahu ini adalah kegilaan berikut kegajean saya. Eunwon itu adalah nama korea saya. Ide fict ini didapat dari adek saya yang bercerita sebuah acara hipnotis masal, lalu cring munculah fict sinting ini, Hohoho.

Maaf banget nih kalo gaje, nggak lucu, ancur, typo, berikut sebangsa mereka. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Dan bagi yang sudah membaca diharap meninggalkan review.


End file.
